


LLBFFs

by Han_DJ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 5, F/F, swanqueen week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SwanQueenWeek Day 5: Best Friend Romance</p><p>Trope and Cliche</p><p>Regina and Emma have gotten into a schedule. Friday and Saturday were the days dedicated to movie or series marathon – New Experience for the reinstated mayor, and fun recounting for the sheriff. As Henry describes his mothers, they are now like two inseparable peas in a pod.</p><p>Title of this one shot from the series Rizzoli and Isles, not mine, used without permission and is just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LLBFFs

 

**LLBFFs**

 

Friday night. The usual, Henry stays with Snow White and Prince Charming, Emma on the other hand will stay at one of the many guest rooms of the mansion. Emma and Henry made this arrangement for three reasons:

 

One – The apartment is too small for all of the Charmings to be in one roof. Henry and Emma cannot share the only bed at the loft (Single bed is too small), Henry isn't comfortable at the cot and absolutely not on the floor, same goes with Emma. So on weekdays, Henry stays with Regina and week ends with the Charmings. Sunday is Emma and Henry bonding time – just the two of them.

 

Second – After all that had happened, after all the trouble that befell Regina and Emma, they both agreed that there must be no night that Regina should be left alone in the mansion. Regina was against it at first but after hours of pleading and pouting, coming from mother and son, the brunette relented (And this started their week end marathons).

 

And last but not the least – Henry wanted to make sure ROBIN HOOD does not have any reason to stay over night. Emma agreed whole heartedly. The damn man chose Zelena over Regina and now he's trying to win back the woman. And it was not funny that Regina was even thinking twice about it. She should just end things period. But no,  _ he is my true love, the lion tattoo says so _ ... etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

 

The two had just finished episode 12, season five of the series Rizzoli and Isles, and they were now just staring at the blackened TV. They had actually watched from season two non stop and now, they got TO BE CONTINUED. Regina sighed, now she's wondering who killed that woman, though she got an inkling it must be the wife. Because it seemed it was the most common theme now a days, husband dead, first suspect wife – or two wives. She did had her husband killed.

 

A sigh once again which caused the blonde to look at the other woman in bewilderment. “What? Look I'm sure the next episode is coming up, it's just taking time...”

 

“Is it possible?”

 

“Huh? You mean its possible for a police officer, a detective to jump after a suspect? Or if a suspect would jump off a bridge because...”

 

“No, I'm not stupid Emma. I may have come from a different world and might have repeated 28 years over and over, but I read. I'm not talking about that.”

 

Emma was on the floor, resting her back at the edge of the large couch, at the turn of conversation she crawled up until she was sitting beside the brunette. She tucked her feet under her legs as she faced Regina, “So what's possible?”

 

“Having L.L.B.F.F.,” the brunette shrugged her shoulders, “I mean I've heard of BFF, I heard Henry call Nicholas that many times, and its not as if I didn't do any listening while we were in New York and... well Boston. I mean even Lily called you that, but LLBFF?”

 

Emma had mirth on her face, “That was like eon of episodes ago, you are stuck to that?” she smiled,

 

“What? It was an interesting word L-Bifs.” and then the blonde started laughing. “What?”

 

“Lily and I had a complicated friendship, but we are not BFF. But you...” she found the brunette eyeing her meaningfully so she change her train of thought, “I can imagine you being Maura.” she said laughing.

 

“Hey, that's not a laughing matter, and even I could see myself in her minus the hair.”

 

“We can always exchange hair,”

 

Regina rolls her eyes, “Nah, I love mine this way.”

 

Emma smiled and then turned her focus on the blackened TV, “Me too,”

 

The brunette gave the blonde a knowing look again. Since the blonde was cured from the dark one's curse, she had been more open, she speaks her mind a lot and mostly have lose lips – err – tongue. “But tell me, is it possible?”

 

Emma sighed, “Jane and Maura were making things up to put off Giovani.”

 

“He doesn't seemed put off, so LLBFF doesn't work?” there really was a genuine curiosity in the older woman's face.

 

“Well there are two things that didn't really work, one, you've seen Giovani right?” At the nod of raven head she continued, “He isn't really the receptive, intuitive kind of guy, he... well he is not a bright guy so no matter how suggestive LLBFF is he won't get it.”

 

“Yeah he is that,” sighed again, “Reminds me of this guy I know...” she then smirked.

 

“You know there are only few in that list, and if it was my father then you would have named him already. So its not him, and I have an idea who it is.” she returned the smirk, “Not to sound like being Jane, but _when I say don't, don't!_ ” the two laughed. “Second, Long Life Best Friends Forever is so unbelievable! I mean they should have just told Giovani flat out that they are lesbians, and that they are in love with each other, the message would have gotten through the guy clearly.”

 

“But I doubt it will end up differently, he'll probably still offer that subtextual threesome.”

 

“Probably, men just can't resist two women making out.”

 

“Or having sex,” Regina rolled her eyes again. Then she frowned, “But isn't it quite weird that he didn't get angry?”

 

“Why would he?”

 

“Isn't that quite a hit on his ego?” 

 

Emma chuckled, “He's Giovani, not Robin.” that earned her a scoffed form the brunette. “What? There are men in this world that isn't motivated by ego. Unlike men in Enchanted Forest.”

 

“Careful, your father is a man from enchanted forest.”

 

“And I'm not saying he's an exemption.” Emma then winked at the brunette. There was moment of silence, “You were dwelling on this, are you planning on copying it?”

 

“Copy? For what?”

 

“Well, maybe you want to break up something -”

 

“Ah,” Regina smiled, “Well, yes maybe.”

 

“Yes!” Emma said doing a fist pump in the air, she then looked at the smiling woman. “Isn't this sudden?”

 

“Not really,” the mayor replied, “I'm just tired of being his second choice all the time. Besides, Zelena's showing a lot now and I think she's trying to really change for her baby. I think that baby needs his or her daddy more than I.”

 

“Wow,” Emma slouched on the couch, “That's big of you, I doubt your sister would think the way you do.”

 

“Well, I am lucky I got an Emma to guide me huh?”

 

“I don't think that's true,”

 

“Yes it is,”

 

“I'm the dark one,”

 

“You were the dark one, and I was the evil queen...” Regina straightened, “Oh, this L-Biffs might work!”

 

Emma laughed, “Ex Evil Queen and Ex Dark One, why not? I'm in!” both women laughed, now they have something to do in their extra time. “So how do we do this?”

 

Regina smirked, “Oh I have a plan.” she said in her evil queen voice.

 

Emma faked shivering, “Now that voice just gives me the chill,”

 

-0-

 

[Sunday, Day after their marathon]

 

“Okay, we were drinking when we planned this, and I think we may have jumped into this without really thinking things through.” The two women stopped, and Regina who was walking ahead of the blonde whirled around and faced the other woman.

 

“Is the previous Dark One being attacked by nerves? What happened to your evil streak?”

 

“Evil streak has nothing to do about this. Regina, he is your true love...”

 

“My true love who keeps on choosing other women than his supposed true love. You know what, if you are having second thoughts, maybe I could ask Tink to do this with me...”

 

“Hey, Tink won't be believable!”

 

“And you are?”

 

“We share a son and... yes of course I am! ” she raised her right wrist, “...besides I have a tattoo, even before we met and its an alliteration of _his_ LION tattoo. Lyon tattoo.”

 

Regina smirked and raise one hand to place it on the other woman's cheek, “That's my L-Bif. Now come on before I started doubting my plan.”

 

“Alright,” Emma took a deep breath and started walking, even walking passed the brunette.

 

When they arrived at the diner, the two stopped once again, looked each other, smiled, took a deep breath and then they continue walking in. The bell rang as the door of the diner opened and they weren't surprised that every eye in the diner fell on them.

 

But there's only one pair the two were interested in.

 

“Moms!” Henry called and stood then met his mothers by the door, “Hi Emma, I thought we're cancelling our bonding time?”

 

Emma hugged her son, “Oh we are, I'm here with your mom, we have something important to do.”

 

Henry looked at her blonde mother who was nervously smiling, and then at her brunette mother who was clearly gathering herself.

 

“Maybe you and your grandparents can go to the park and walk Neal?” Regina said smiling. She had a hand on her son's nape and is brushing the young man's back hair.

 

“We already walked uncle Neal, but maybe we can walk him again?” Henry frowned, “This 'something' I am not supposed to know?”

 

“Not really kid, but its not a bad idea to be cautious?” Emma shrugged her shoulders.

 

“That kind of sentence would attract his active imagination.” Regina reprimanded the other woman.

 

“Sorry,” the blonde crinkled her nose.

 

And then they felt two pair of eyes set on them and Emma elbowed the older woman secretly. “We'll be back,” Regina told Henry who turned side way to give way to his mothers. Now all eyes in the establishment were on them. A low murmur could be heard as soon as the two women stooped beside the table that seats Robin Hood and Zelena.

 

“Hello sis,” Zelena greeted and then she sat straight to show her protruding belly. “I'm quite hungry and Robin here had to feed me and his baby... oh...” she grinned, “Sorry, you don't have any idea how that was.”

 

“But I do, and I was not as voracious as you.” Emma answered for her companion. She looked beside her and saw Regina's expression who was clearly having second thoughts, so she once again elbowed the woman.

 

“I'm sorry, actually,” Regina cleared her throat, “I-” she took a deep breath, “Actually I am here because I need to tell you something Robin.”

 

The man smiled and was about to stand, “Sure Regina-”

 

“No,” the brunette stopped the man from standing, so he returned to sitting, “I-”

 

“What is it? Is this something important?” he asked again, sure of his status in both women's lives. As a matter of fact, Regina thought the man's ego is inflated so much because two women, sisters to boot are playing tag with him as the rope.

 

“Yes,” Regina said, resolved and this didn't go unnoticed by Emma, “Actually I'm here to tell you that you don't have divide your time between me and Zelena anymore.” she said smiling.

 

Gasped all around the diner.

 

“What? What are you saying...”

 

“We have to stop this Robin, we are not working.”

 

“No!” Robin stood and then stopped from stepping forward by two things, first, Zelena held the man's wrist and second, Regina was pulled by Emma and then the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette, and then she placed her chin above Regina's shoulder. “What the hell is the meaning of this?”

 

There were loud 'Aws' heard from the patrons and a hearty laugh from one Ruby Lucas. Emma swore she heard a 'bout damn time' coming from Granny.

 

Emma grinned, “I can't believe you are right hon,” Emma said in the sweetest voice she could muster, “We have another Giovani here.” then she chuckled which was mirrored by the rest of the people.

 

“I realized that I've just been holding on to you because a pixie dust said so, but... I am really not in love with you. It seemed I found my... my...”

 

“L-Bifs,” Emma supplied.

 

“L what?” Robin asked, anger well controlled but it shows on his face that was now reddened.

 

“LLBFF,” Regina said grinning, and Emma tightened her hug. 

 

“What?” Robin and Zelana asked, the other patrons had this bewildered expression on their faces.

 

“Ah, Life Long Best Friend...” Regina started

 

“...Forever?”

 

“WHAT?” everyone asked this at the same time

 

“Just... I am not in love with you, maybe this true love thing isn't real in this world, or maybe there was something wrong,” she took Emma's right wrist and show it to Robin, “Lyon tatoo...”

 

“That's a flower,”

 

“A flower called Lyon Flower. Maybe the pixie dust was saying something.”

 

“You must be tired Regina, you can't say-”

 

“I just did,”

 

“But we are true loves!”

 

“And what kind of true love is that isn't it? I'm not happy Robin, not now, not before and I doubt I'd be happy in the future.”

 

“And you're happy with the dark one?”

 

Regina frowned, “First off, Emma WAS the dark one and she became the dark one to save me. I am the evil queen and she sacrificed her light to keep me from plunging in my darkness. No one and I mean NO ONE was able to do that but her... Emma, the savior.”

 

“Regina...” Emma squeezed the woman's waist, “I'm not-”

 

The brunette looked back making her face an inch closer to the blonde, “You are and you will always be the savior for me.”

 

“And for me,” Henry piped up

 

“And for me,” Snow and Charming said together

 

“Me too!” Ruby chimed.

 

Robin sat heavily, “This can't be happening,”

 

“He is your true love, what you're admitting defeat sister?” Zelena asked with a winning smile.

 

“Defeat? I don't even feel like you've taken anything from me.”

 

“So its not Robin, but Emma?” the two women standing nodded their heads. “Prove it,”

 

“What?” Emma asked one brow raise.

 

“ How?” Regina asked determined.

 

“Kiss her,” the red head challenged.

 

Both women eyed each other, both sending silent message asking if they should indulge the two and the rest of the diner. Regina nodded her head minutely, and that's Emma's cue. She leaned forward and her lips captured that of Regina's.

 

Who would have thought... there was this power that suddenly run through them. It may not be visible to anyone, or even that magnanimous compared to when both women kissed their son, one to save his life and one to restore his memories, but it was there and both women felt it.

 

“Wow...”

 

“Yes wow Ms. Swan,” then there was a grin.

 

“Oh for fuck sake!” Zelena stood, “I have your baby and you're not even my sister's true love!” 

 

“But I have the Lion-” he raised his right wrist and his eyes widened, because the tattoo that were there just a while ago vanished. “What the hell?!”

 

“Oh, it seemed you don't have even the tail of your lion huh?” Emma said grinning. Then her eyes found Regina's who was still looking at her dumbfounded.

 

“So what are you now moms? Are you -”

 

“L-Bifs.” Both women answered Henry who just laughed. He has no idea what the two women were talking about but it seemed they understood each other. He knows BFF but L-Bifs? Maybe that's the new slang for true love.

 

Emma smiled and turn the woman in her arms so that now they are face to face, and then they heard the sound of clinking glass, perpetrated by Ruby Lucas. So she leaned once again and kissed the other woman's lips.

 

When they parted, “I guess it works,”

 

“Yes, it does.”

 

“But your Robin seemed so Giovani, maybe we could try it on Killian?”

 

“I'm afraid of what he'd suggest when he learns that we are each other's LLBFF.”

 

“The worst would be that he'll suggest a threesome?”

 

“That's what I was afraid of, and you know your one hand wonder is relentless!”

 

“Don't I know it!”

 

Another kiss

 

“GET A ROOM!”

 

“Nah!” Emma grumbled and then waved her hand above them, and they disappear in a purple and white smoke.

 

-END-

 

 


End file.
